It's Not Easy Being Green
by Quicksilver
Summary: Written with Sailor Elysia. A game of truth and dare gets out of hand, and Usagi and Minako have to do something downright EVIL to Mamoru. See Rei try to burn the shrine down! Hear about Ami's infamous LAST dare.... Laugh with Makoto, as she's the onl
1. Default Chapter

EMSiT PRODUCTIONS PROUDLY PRESENTS:  
It's Not Easy Being Green  
by: Sailor Elysia and Quicksilver  
ely_chan@y... & mbsilvana@y...  
Rated PG-13  
Sailor Moon is not owned by us.  
  
  
It all started with a bald joke.  
  
Now, when you consider the Minako and Usagi, you would think that  
going bald would be one of the last things they had to worry about.  
They each had thick, glorious blonde hair that looked like spun gold.  
Minako's was past her waist and Usagi's - well, Usagi's would one day  
be a contender for the category of "longest hair" in the Guinness Book  
of World Records.  
  
But unfortunately, both of them were currently victims of a truth or  
dare game. Somehow, Usagi and Minako were now caught in the same trap  
because they refused to complete their earlier dares. Eyes wide as a  
deer's caught in the headlights, the two girls listened as Rei  
sentenced them.  
  
"WHHAAAAT? You want us to do what?" Minako wailed loudly, clinging to  
her beautiful golden mane. "You touch a hair on my head and I swear  
you'll wake up covered in ashes!"   
  
Usagi blinked. "Who's Sinead O'Connor again?"  
  
Rei sighed, rolling her eyes. "How dense can you BE?" she demanded.  
"Don't you remember- the bald singer?"  
  
Usagi squeaked. "BALD? You want me to.... to..."  
  
"She wants you to shave your heads," Makoto said in an amused voice.  
  
"That's right, Odango atama- or maybe I should call you bowling ball  
head, since you won't be able to wear those odango anymore," Rei said  
with a wicked grin.  
  
"Bu--but.... this is the royal hairstyle, Rei-chan! Do you know what  
could happen if I were to alter it?" Usagi exclaimed, thinking she  
finally had a good comeback  
  
Rei smirked. "No, but I bet you don't either. Besides, with your hair  
growth, it'll all be back in....say.... three months?"  
  
Usagi yelped. "That's TOO long! Why don't we shave Luna instead?  
  
"And have her claws in my back? No thanks," Rei retorted. "Let's see,  
I think I can find Yuuichirou's razor around here somewhere..."  
  
"NO!" the two blondes yelped. "Part of Truth or Dare is that you do  
nothing permanent!"  
  
"Well, I at least think you should shave your eyebrows," Makoto said,  
offering a compromise.  
  
"IIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
Ami blinked, her head pulsing at the very shrill cries. "Um, Rei,  
can't you change the dare?" she asked. "Be fair."  
  
Rei crossed her arms under her breasts, a pout on her features. "They  
already refused the first dare- now they have to do whatever I can come  
up with," she said stubbornly.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired girl. "You're just  
looking for ways to torment me. Besides, what would Mamo-chan think if  
he saw me bald? He'd run away screaming!"  
  
Rei's eyes suddenly lit up. "Usagi, for once you're a genius. I know  
just the thing for you to do now."  
  
The blond began to back away from the evil glare in Rei's eyes.  
"Wha-what are you planning now?"  
  
The smile on Rei's face got bigger. "I want you to play a prank on  
Mamoru-san."  
  
Usagi's eyes, if possible, got even wider. "A prank?" she whimpered.  
  
Makoto started to laugh, along with Minako. "I'll take that as my  
dare!" Minako said cheerily. "We'd have to have a good plan..."  
  
All eyes in the room fell on Ami. "No. Most definitely not. There is  
no way I'm doing anything to Mamoru-san."  
  
"C'mon, Ami-chan! You haaaaaaave to!" Usagi whined her trademark  
whine.   
  
Ami just covered her ears. "Most certainly not! No way am I going to  
get involved!"  
  
Usagi suddenly stopped and stared at Ami. "I knew we'd forgotten  
something. We never dared Ami-chan to do anything! She's always chosen  
truth!"  
  
The other girls circled around Ami like a pack of vultures. "Usagi's  
got a point. We've all had to do something embarrassing now, except  
Ami-chan," Minako commented with an evil look shining in her eyes.  
  
"If we want to do a proper prank, we have to have the plan laid out,"  
Ami said hesitantly, afraid of what they would come up with if she let  
them think for themselves. Maybe should could... suppress the damage.  
Last time she accepted a dare, she had ended up doing a strip tease.  
  
"And THAT requires reconnaissance," Rei said firmly, rising to her  
feet. Her dignified air was somewhat marred by the moose slippers she  
was wearing.  
  
"So we're going to go play spy?" Minako asked eagerly.  
  
Rei laughed that idea off. "Why should we? I can do a fire reading."  
  
Ami frowned with concern. "Rei, are you SURE you should use the sacred  
fire that way?"  
  
"Ami, you worry too much. I always thought you needed to get your nose  
out of the books and loosen up... you know like that one night that we  
got you to striptease." Rei started laughing. "Oh, man, you looked like  
you were going to die!"  
  
Ami glared at her. "Enough of that, moose girl. All I'm saying is that  
I want you to be careful when doing the fire reading. One wrong move  
and the shrine could go up in flames!"  
  
Rei nonchalantly waved a hand. "Leave it all to me, I've done this  
before."  
  
Usagi's ears pricked up. "Done this before? Rei-chan, you've spied on  
Mamo-chan before? I thought you said the day Mamo-chan stayed here was  
the only day that you ever spied on him. Who said you could spy on him?  
He's mine!" The blonde began to stalk Rei around the room, demanding  
answers.  
  
The two girls argued the whole way to the shrine, with Ami, Minako and  
Makoto bringing up the rear. Makoto had grabbed a bag of of popcorn and  
was happily munching, while Ami had taken a pen and paper so she could  
take notes for probably courses of action.  
  
Rei entered the shrine and slid her miko garb over her pajamas,  
looking ridiculous. The others grabbed pillows to kneel on, and Rei  
added some wood to the sacred fire, stoking it higher.  
  
"No! I must have more to accomplish this feat!" Rei was really getting  
into the reading this time, which started to worry the other girls. By  
this time Rei was now sitting dangerously close to the fire.  
  
The flames licked the ceiling of the of the fire room as Rei threw on  
log after log onto the fire. "Uhhh, Rei, I think you've got enough wood  
for now," Makoto pointed out.   
  
"No! I must have more to accomplish this feat!" Rei was really getting  
into the reading this time, which started to worry the other girls. By  
this time Rei was now sitting dangerously close to the fire.  
  
She murmured softly, her voice beginning to rise. Her long black hair  
blew around her face dramatically, and the other senshi bit their lips.  
  
"Um, minna, I think it would be wise to make a tactical retreat,"  
Minako said.  
  
The others nodded and started to edge towards the door, with the  
exception of Rei, who was now fully engrossed in her chanting.  
  
"ZEN!" The raven girl suddenly exclaimed, and the fire roared to  
life, blazing a trail upward and burning a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"REI-CHAN!" the girls yelled, running towards the prone figure still  
kneeling on the mat. "Leave me be," Rei mumbled in a monotone voice.  
"The flames... they're so pretty... they're calling to me..."  
  
Makoto lunged forward and yanked Rei by her hair away from the fire.  
"Baka! What do you think you were doing, trying to get us all killed?"  
  
Rei's eyes were glittering in the soft firelight. "It's so nice," she  
whispered.  
  
Ami cautiously walked forward and examined the miko's eyes. "I think  
she has a concussion."  
  
"Well, that means we aren't going to prank Mamo-chan," Usagi said,  
pretending to be disappointed.  
  
Rei seemed to become more alert. "No, no," she muttered. "I'll be  
fine. There's no way I'm missing out on this one."  
  
"Well, should we get down to business, or should we put out the roof?  
It seems to be on fire," Minako commented calmly. Usagi started to  
scream and tugged on Makoto's arm.   
  
"Putitoutputitoutputitout!" Makoto yanked her arm away and pointed to  
Ami. "She's the one with the powers over water, not me."  
  
Ami sighed, positioned her mini-computer at the center of fire, then  
calculated the area. Suddenly a rain cloud appeared out of nowhere and  
dumped its contents on the roof, but forgot to stop as it went over the  
house. In an instant the five girls were dripping wet. "Smooth move, oh  
wet one, " Minako retorted.   
  
Ami pushed the wet hair out of her face. "I never said it would be  
perfect."  
  
"Nothing ever is," Rei said. She ditched the miko's garb and started  
back for her room, her moose slippers making weird squishing noises.  
  
"Doesn't she have a concussion?" Minako wondered.  
  
"Like that would stop her," Usagi said resentfully.  
  
The girls went back to the room, and Makoto discarded her bag of  
popcorn, which had gotten sopping wet and wasn't fit for consumption  
anymore. "Um, Rei-chan, why are you getting dressed?" she asked.   
  
"Because I forgot where I put my clothes."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Maybe she really does have a concussion. We ought  
to get her to a doctor, don't you think?"  
  
"Mamo-chan's a doctor!" Usagi supplied happily, and sweatdrops  
appeared on everyone's heads. "And you think we should take REI to see  
Mamoru?" Minako quipped. Usagi shook her head wildly. "Iie, that's not  
what I meant! I just thought that he could be helpful in a case like  
this. I think that if were all were in the same room... it might be  
okay."  
  
"And that would be the perfect excuse to get into Mamoru's apartment!"  
Minako said cheerily. "And then we can-"  
  
"MINAKO!" Usagi said, aghast.   
  
"You're such a worry wart, Usagi-chan!" Minako said. "Artemis and Luna  
aren't here to make sure we behave, and I intend on taking full  
advantage of that fact!"  
  
"And you wonder why they were worried about our slumber party," Ami  
said, sighing deeply.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to get into our clothes so our pajamas have  
a chance to dry," Makoto said reasonably enough. "Paying a visit to  
Mamoru-san can't hurt."  
  
"At eleven at night?" Ami protested.  
  
Minako nudged Usagi in the side. "Not like it wouldn't be the first  
time for her to visit that late, ne?"   
  
Usagi's mouth dropped open. "Mina-chan! You weren't supposed to tell!  
If Luna ever finds out, it's my leg she'll use for a scratching post!" She suddenly  
looked around. "Uhhh, minna... you didn't hear that."  
  
Makoto laughed. "You know this means you're going to be the one to  
pull the prank, ne, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"NANI!!! I can't do that to my Mamo-chan!"  
  
The other girls, even the reluctant Ami, quickly outvoted her. They  
quickly dressed, Rei spacing out every few moments. Still, the miko was  
coherent enough to want to participate.  
  
"We're going to need some supplies," she said, racing to the bathroom.  
  
"Why is Rei-chan scaring me more then Minako-chan does when she's on a  
sugar high?" Makoto wanted to know, asking Ami.  
  
"Because you have a brain," Ami said tiredly.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second! I am NOT scary when I've had sugar!" Minako  
protested.  
  
"No, you don't need sugar to be scary," Makoto agreed.  
  
"That's right- MAKO-CHAN!" Minako shrieked, and began chasing her  
around the temple.  
  
Usagi was sitting in a corner by herself, whimpering to herself,  
repeatedly mumbling that she wouldn't do anything nasty to her  
Mamo-chan.  
  
Ami felt the a migraine begin to set in. Why her? she wondered.  
  
Rei returned at that moment carrying a roll of toilet paper, a mop,  
and a plunger. The other four girls raised their eyebrows. "Ne,  
Rei-chan? I can understand the toilet paper and maybe the mop, but  
what's the plunger for?" Makoto ventured to ask. Rei shrugged. You  
never know when you might need it."  
  
Usagi still had a look of horror on her face. "Why do I have to be the  
one to do this?" she wailed. "Because you're the only one Mamoru really  
trusts. He always looks at us as if we're up to something."  
  
Ami looked up from her computer. "That's because you usually are."  
  
Minako ignored that comment and continued filling Usagi in on the  
sudden plan. "So all you have to do is seduce Mamoru-san, and while  
you're *ahem* distracting him, we can carry out the rest of the plan."  
  
"NAAAAANNNNNIIIIII?!?!" Usagi's screech could be heard around the  
block.  
  
END PART ONE  



	2. Second Half

EMSiT PRODUCTIONS PROUDLY PRESENTS:  
It's Not Easy Being Green  
by: Sailor Elysia and Quicksilver  
ely_chan@yahoo.com & mbsilvana@yahoo.com  
Rated PG-13  
Disclaimer: This is in answer to a challenge from Aino Minako herself!  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/smrff/message/18312 has the challenge,  
and we're SURE you'll get a laugh out of this! Aside from that,  
Sailor Moon is not owned by us.  
  
  
  
Chiba Mamoru was one of those thankfully rare individuals who required  
no more then four hours of sleep. It was nice, in a way- he always had  
extra time to do his homework, maintain his plants, work out, and, in  
general, work towards being a perfect person. It drove Motoki  
absolutely crazy, but that had never bothered Mamoru.  
  
He wasn't able to understand exactly how his beloved Usako could spend  
so much time sleeping- she slept at LEAST twice as much as he did, and  
that was a conservative estimate. If she hadn't looked so cute while  
she slept, he might had actually minded.  
  
So when the bell rang at eleven on a Saturday night, he wasn't  
expecting her. True, it was a weekend, but she had never let that  
bother her before. She always claimed she had to catch up on sleep  
whenever she could, since she had no idea when some kind of  
creepy-crawly would crawl out of the woodwork.  
  
Not paying attention to the door left ajar, he took her by the hand,  
led her over to the couch and gently sat her down. "Usako, what's  
wrong? Please, don't hold it in. You can tell me."  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked incredulously, thoroughly surprised to see her  
at the door so late. He thought she was spending the night with the  
girls like they usually did on weekends during the summer.  
  
Usagi entered the apartment without saying a word, which he thought  
strange. Something must have happened. He'd never seen her this serious  
before.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, her eyes sparkling pools of sapphire. She  
lifted a delicate hand and began to trace intricate patterns on his  
chest. "U-usako!" he stuttered.  
  
"I was lonely," she said.  
  
****  
  
Mercury looked at Venus, extremely unhappy about her roles for this.  
"This is so unworthy of us," she said. "Luna and Artemis would pitch a  
fit. We shouldn't be using our powers like this."  
  
"Lighten up, Ami!" Minako encouraged her friend.   
  
"We'll be in and out of there before Mamoru even notices us." She  
peeked around the corner. "Besides, Usagi seems to be doing a good job  
of distracting him," she giggled. "And we thought she was so against  
this."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was actually a part of  
this. Oh well, anything was better than getting conned into another  
striptease. "Fine. Here's the formula. All you have to do is pour it  
into the shampoo and everything will proceed from there."  
  
Minako took the bottle into her hands, sniffed at it and wrinkled her  
nose. "What's that smell?"  
  
"I had to counteract the aroma of the formula with some extra-strong  
scents. Hopefully he won't notice the difference. Now get it in there  
before Usagi loses her touch!"  
  
The senshi of love nearly burst out laughing. "It'll be a long time  
before that happens."  
  
"And touching she is!" Jupiter said, peeping around the door. Her face  
was bright and flushed, but her green eyes were glittering with an evil  
light.   
  
"Isn't she?" Rei said, sounding impressed. Transforming into Mars had  
shaken her brain cells up enough so she was almost back to normal.  
  
"I still don't see why you insisted we change!" Ami protested. "If  
anyone sees the Senshi hanging around an apartment building, they're  
going to start asking questions! This-"  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the elevator. "Quick! Someone's  
coming!"  
  
***  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru mumbled, trying to catch his breath, "as much as I  
like this and don't want you to stop, this doesn't answer my question.  
Why were you lonely? I thought you were with the girls tonight."  
  
Everything had been going so well up to that point, and darn it, she  
was actually starting to enjoy herself. She pouted. "I was with them,  
but suddenly I started missing you and I wanted to be with you. Don't  
you want me here?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. "Of-of course I do, Usako. You just had me  
worried there for a while. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She  
nodded. "Now that I'm here with you and you want me, that's all that  
matters!" Giggling, she launched herself at Mamoru again, glad that he  
had his back to the door. She started kissing him deeply, and out of  
the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of orange whip into the  
bathroom and 30 seconds later zoom back out. She let out a deep sigh,  
turning all her concentration back to her love.  
  
However, Mamoru had noticed something as well. He broke the kiss off,  
looking worried. "I wonder what--"  
  
This was no time for cowardice! Usagi thought to herself. Desperately  
she grabbed his face in her hands and gave him the kiss of a lifetime  
-- or two, considering this far outshone any that they had shared  
before.  
  
Usagi's warm lips were gentle, yet hungry at the same time, demanding  
as much as they gave. It was a series of kisses that all melted  
together so Mamoru's head started to spin. Some of them were light as a  
butterfly's wings, while others were long, deep consuming explorations  
of the soul. Time lost all meaning as they lost themselves in each  
other.  
  
***  
  
Ami was beyond unhappy. She had just played a rather nasty practical  
joke on one of her good friends, left another friend in a rather  
dangerous position (once Mamoru found out what Usagi was up to -- and  
he would find out -- he would be MOST displeased with her), and now she  
was sitting in the middle of a dumpster, a banana peel clinging to her  
shoulder.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you guys made me jump out the window!" she exclaimed  
unhappily.  
  
Mars grimaced as she tried to wipe some coffee grinds out of her  
fuku's shoulder. "Well, we couldn't have anyone finding us, and how  
were we to know that the security guard would be making his rounds?"  
  
Jupiter had fared the worst, as she had landed in what probably once  
was someone's science project. A green mold (one that DIDN'T match her  
skirt) coated her body, and her hair was stained in it. "If we hadn't  
been transformed, that fall would have killed us, so I guess it was a  
good thing we were."  
  
"If we hadn't been transformed, this wouldn't have been a problem!"  
Ami said rather bitterly.  
  
"Now, now, all's nice ends good," Minako said.  
  
The fact that Ami didn't bother to correct Venus was a sign of how  
frustrated she was. "My question is, what do we do now? Do you know  
what it would do to the senshi's reputation if people saw us looking  
like this?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "I don't really care. Now we just have to get out of  
here... should we collect Usagi first?"  
  
Rei grinned evilly. "Nahhhhhh. It looks like she's having too much fun  
to me."  
  
***  
  
Usagi, however, was not exactly having fun. She was too nervous to  
enjoy kissing Mamoru, and her eyes kept darting around the room,  
wondering if they were done yet. She THOUGHT she had seen Minako come  
and go, but it could just be wishful thinking on her part.  
  
So she kept kissing him.   
  
It was like kissing a dead fish.  
  
Not surprisingly, Mamoru was too dense to pay attention by this point.  
He had a one-track mind, and his train of thought was headed in a  
one-way direction.   
  
Usagi could do wonders to his infamous honorable intentions; even  
throw them right out the window without him noticing. Such was the case  
tonight as the two of them sat on the couch, literally engulfed in each  
other.  
  
But then Mamoru's red flag shot up.  
  
No, the OTHER red flag.  
  
Before you could say "what the--?" he was up and off the couch,  
running for the other room, mumbling something about a cold shower.  
  
"Wait, Mamo-chan!" Usagi called, following him as quick as her tiny  
little feet could carry her. Of course, in this situation, Murphy's Law  
kicked in and she had one of her infamous klutz attacks.   
  
One minute they were darting towards the bathroom; the next they were  
on the floor together, tangled limbs askew. "Oh... my head," Usagi  
moaned.   
  
Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, wondering how Usagi had managed it  
this time. No matter WHAT they were doing, if there were a way to klutz  
out, Usagi would find it.  
  
"What are you DOING?" he asked, feeling his temperature rise at her  
touch. She was wearing an amazingly short skirt that made her legs  
look like they would go on forever, definitely not something that  
helped his very healthy young adult libido.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me," she whispered softly, pouting firm  
lips at him.  
  
Mamoru groaned, feeling that last little bit of self-control play  
tug-of-war within him. It would be VERY easy for him to comply with  
Usagi's wishes… too easy. Which was his best and only reasoning for  
leaving the room at that moment.  
  
"Usako…" he began, not really knowing how to get out of this one. "I  
don't mind that you want to stay with me, but--"  
  
"Sugoi!" she squealed loudly, pouncing onto Mamoru without bothering  
to untangle her legs from his first. What resulted was a very loud--  
  
THUD!  
  
"Mamo-chan? Daijobu?"  
  
This just wasn't his day. Luckily the unexpected whack had done enough  
to straighten his thinking out. "Usagi, it's after midnight; I'm going  
to have a cold shower, then go to sleep. By the time I get out of the  
bathroom, be ready for me to walk you home."  
  
She looked at him, and laughed nervously. "Oh, that won't be  
necessary!" she foretold. "I got here on my own! Besides, I'm spending  
the night at Rei-chan's house," she informed him blithely. Usually that  
would have set off warning bells, but his head was throbbing too much  
for him to think clearly. "Have fun."  
  
"I will!" She kissed him chastely on the cheek and was out of the  
door, double-time. If it hadn't been for his rapidly bruising forehead,  
he would have thought she had been a product of wishful thinking.  
  
Moving his hand to his mouth, Mamoru was shocked to find one of his  
teeth missing, and until that moment, there had been no pain. Thank  
goodness Usagi wasn't here to see this, or else she might have tried to  
do something to make up for it -- ultimately making it worse. He loved  
his little bunny dearly, but she also had a habit of making situations  
turn out worse. Not as bad as Minako, but close enough. He sighed, made  
a mental note to arrange to visit the dentist as soon as possible, and  
went for the shower.  
  
****  
"Are you happy now?" Usagi demanded of Rei. The miko laughed. "I just  
wish I could see his expression when he figures out what we did!"  
  
"He's not going to talk to me for a WEEK!" Usagi wailed unhappily.  
  
"Uh-huh. Don't expect me to believe that! After that nice little show  
you put on for him, I highly doubt that Mamoru-san is going to try to  
avoid you. Not even he can withstand 'the feminine touch," Rei laughed,  
sounding suspiciously like a hyena.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Rei-chan no ECCHI!"  
  
Rei kept on laughing, turning heads with her obnoxious giggling.  
"Well, it's true! You keep this up and it won't be long before you'll  
find yourself fighting off evil and a husband."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at the raven-haired girl. "I have to make  
things right with Mamo-chan. Tell the others I'll meet them later." She  
ran back the way they had come, leaving a giggling Rei in the middle of  
the sidewalk.  
  
If I hurry, maybe I can get there before he shampoos his hair, Usagi  
thought. She took the stairs three at a time as she raced, relieved  
that her senshi training gave her stamina. A few years ago, she would  
have collapsed around the fifth landing.   
  
She reached the apartment door. Usagi reached for the key she wore  
around her neck on a necklace (there was no way she'd EVER tell her  
father that she had it) and carefully fitted it in the keyhole.   
  
A scream came from Mamoru's bedroom, and she winced. 'Uh-oh,' she  
thought. 'I'm so dead.'  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called out nervously, bracing herself for the  
moment of truth. Tiptoeing down the hallway, she stood at the bedroom  
door, which was slightly ajar. She placed her hand on the knob and  
pushed it open, making sure Mamoru wasn't running around in panic.   
  
He wasn't thank goodness, but Usagi caught a glimpse of his reflection  
in the bathroom mirror. "Mamo-chan?" she called out again, "are you  
decent?" Her only answer was a muffled grunt, so she crept closer to  
the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, Usagi found Mamoru hunched over  
the sink, staring in wonder at his now-green hair.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, trying to hold back her giggles. Minako had really  
done it this time. "At least it matches your jacket," she said, trying  
to put a positive spin on it.  
  
"Usagi..." he growled, and she flinched. He'd used her real name...  
this was worse then she thought.  
  
"Hai, Mamo-chan?" she asked, giving him her best  
"I'm-so-cute-you-love-me-and-hurting-me-would-be-a-bad-idea-since-I'm-your-princess,"  
look.  
  
"I KNOW you didn't do this yourself since you never went into my  
bathroom by yourself since I last showered. My question is who, how,  
and where they are right now so I can kill them."  
  
Usagi backed away slowly as Mamoru stalked closer and closer to her.  
"Ma-maybe there was something wrong with the shampoo," she stuttered.  
He raised an eyebrow and finally cornered Usagi, her back up against  
the closed door. "How would you know that this came from the shampoo?  
It could have been anything..." She gulped, knowing she had just given  
herself away. Making one last attempt to save herself, she grabbed the  
shampoo bottle and started reading the label.  
  
With a slight smile she looked up at Mamoru, leaned up and gave him a  
quick kiss. "I bet you didn't follow the instructions. It says to  
shampoo, rinse, and repeat. Always repeat."  
  
THE END!  
  
  
It's not eas-y be-in' green,  
Hav-ing to spend each day the  
Col-our - of the leaves,  
When I think it could be nic-er  
Be-in' red, or yell-ow, or gold,  
Or some-thing much more col-our-ful like that.  
  
It's not eas-y be-in' green,  
It seems you blend in with  
So man-y oth-er or-di-nar-y things,  
And peo-ple tend to pass you ov-er,  
'Cause you're not stand-ing out like flash-y  
Spark-les on the wat-er or stars in the sky.  
  
But green's the col-our of spring,  
And green can be cool and friend-ly -like,  
And green can be big like a moun-tain  
Or im-port-ant like a riv-er or tall like a tree.  
  
When green is all there is to be,  
It could make you won-der why,  
But why won-der, why won-der?  
I'm green and it 'll do fine, it's beau-ti-ful  
And I think it's what I wan-na be.   



End file.
